journal intime
by Lisen-chan
Summary: "je m'appelle Ussop et je ne suis qu'un homme..." c'est par ces mots qu'Ussop commença la rédaction de son journal, ça vous dis d'y jeter un oeil? shonen-ai léger, pas de lemon TEXTE CORRIGE ET MODIFIE le 01/05/13


Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Ussop, car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez!

Cette fois pas de LEMON, mais ça reste Yaoi tout de même alors...

Disclamer : rien à moi, et c'est dommage d'ailleurs...

Synopsie : "je m'appelle Ussop et je ne suis qu'un homme" c'est par ces mots qu'Ussop décide de commencer a livrer son histoire à un journal.

Ça vous dit d'aller le lire?

* * *

Je m'appelle Ussop et je vais vous raconter une histoire… une histoire vraie…

Ceux qui me connaissent doivent avoir la bouche grande ouverte… « Ussop, racontant une histoire qui soit vraie et sans commencer par _moi, le grand capitaine Ussop_, serait-ce possible ? »

Cette histoire sera vraie car je vais raconter **mon** histoire…

J'ai trouvé un journal qui se ferme, le genre de journal que les filles appellent « intime » et je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ? »… j'ai tellement de choses qui me rongent de l'intérieur et personne à qui les confier, ce journal sera peut-être la clé…

Commençons donc par le commencement…

Je m'appelle Ussop et je ne suis qu'un homme…

J'ai rencontré un type avec un rêve incroyable et j'ai décidé de le suivre, pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve à moi : devenir le meilleur tireur d'élite du monde, ce qui ne veux rien dire d'autre que je veux devenir plus fort que mon père. Il est le tireur d'élite de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux… moi, je serai celui du prochain roi des pirates!

Je ne me doutais pas un instant qu'en m'embarquant avec lui, je serai jeté dans ce monde de barges qui l'entoure… ils sont tous tellement…fort… et moi je ne suis qu'un homme…

Entre ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon, ceux qui se sont robotisés, les experts dans leurs arts… je me suis toujours sentis inférieur… Oh, ils ne me l'ont jamais dit, mais comparé à eux je suis si faible, si peureux…

Mais est-ce de ma faute ? Je n'ai pas été entrainé aux sabres dès mon plus jeune âge, je n'ai pas été élevé par Zeff aux pieds rouges après avoir été à la limite de la vie et de la mort, je n'ai pas rejoints une bande d'hommes-poissons sanguinaires pour racheter mon village étant une enfant, je n'ai pas été formé par un maitre de la robotique, je n'ai pas eu une prime faramineuse sur ma tête à l'âge de huit ans, je n'ai pas grandi auprès d'un médecin un peu fêlé qui pensait guérir un pays entier avec des fleurs de cerisiers, je n'ai pas non plus été élevé par une bande de brigands des montagnes avec mes presque frères… j'ai eu une enfance normale, sur une île normale, dans un petit village où il ne se passait rien, avant l'arrivée de Luffy…

Comment aurais-je pu être à leur hauteur ? Dès le début, les dés étaient pipés…

Pour essayer de surmonter ma peur de mourir, je me suis fabriqué un alter-ego courageux, vaillant et qui a la classe : Sogeking… Derrière ce masque, j'avais l'impression de me hisser un peu à leurs niveaux. Je me sentais plus courageux et audacieux, et la prime mise sa tête m'a empli de fierté ! Enfin, ma tête était mise à prix moi aussi ! Mais j'ai vite déchanté… ce n'était pas ma tête qui était mise à prix, sans mon masque, je n'étais rien… et je ne voulais pas me cacher derrière un masque pour toujours… j'en étais revenu au même point… et eux continuaient de progresser…

Je ne les ai toujours vu que de dos, eux qui se trouvait si loin devant moi…

Une fois, j'ai combattu pour mes convictions jusqu'au bout ! Je me suis même battu de toutes mes forces contre Luffy… tout ça pour tenter de sauver le Vogue Merry. Ce bateau qu'il fallait abandonner car trop abimé, devenu inutile après tant d'aventures passées avec nous… c'était moi…le Vogue Merry était comme moi, j'avais l'impression qui si le Merry pouvait être remplacé comme ça, alors pour moi aussi… quand ils s'apercevraient que j'étais inutile, allaient-ils me jeter comme le Merry ?

J'ai eu beau me battre, Luffy était plus fort et ils avaient raison, je me raccrochais à ce navire mais c'était moi que je voulais sauver… pour au final être sauvé par eux… eux, qui m'acceptent comme je suis finalement. Mais pour combien de temps encore… ?

L'horreur la plus absolue que j'ai pu ressentir fut sur l'archipel de Sabaondy… ce jour là, on fut tous écrasés par Kouma… moi, autant que les autres, avons été impuissants face au grand corsaire. On n'a pu que le regarder nous décimer les uns après les autres de manière méthodique et implacable.

Quand nous avons été séparés, et que je me suis réveillé seul sur ces îles étranges, ma première pensée fut qu'ils seraient mieux sans moi. Je les tirais vers le bas, je n'avais pas le niveau… et après je me suis senti abandonné, délaissé… et je me suis laisser aller jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce que Luffy traversait sans moi, sans nous, il était seul et se battait quand même… et moi je me lamentais sur mon archipel carnivore !

Je me suis repris en main, j'allais profiter de ce temps loin d'eux pour m'améliorer, j'allais devenir fort ! J'allais rattraper leur niveau ! Je voulais les épater ! Je voulais qu'ils me remarquent ! Je voulais qu'_il_ me remarque…

Mais je vais trop vite, je saute des étapes, j'en dis trop… ou pas assez…

Sur les îles Bowin, j'ai connu l'enfer, j'ai touché le fond… et je suis remonté. A la force de mon maigre courage, pour arriver à leur niveau, pour que jamais plus ils soient obligés de me protéger, je me suis surpassé ! je suis devenu un géant… pas physiquement, non, quand même… mais j'ai trouvé ma voie… je ne pourrait jamais être aussi fort qu'eux, cette force brute qu'ils possèdent mais j'ai l'esprit vif et alerte et maintenant une musculature en conséquence… je n'ai plus honte de moi, je me sens en accord avec le groupe pour la première fois… enfin, je me sens bien… cela doit se ressentir dans mon attitude ou dans ma démarche car les autres ont apparemment remarqués ma transformation et ma nouvelle confiance en moi.

Je ne les vois plus de dos, loin devant moi maintenant… dans la douleur, la sueur, jour après jour, je me suis rapproché pour finalement me tenir à leurs cotés, fier de ce que je suis devenu.

_Son_ regard sur moi à changer aussi, je le sens… enfin _il_ m'a remarqué !

Car tout ça, tout ce que j'ai traversé, n'était qu'un moyen de se rapprocher de la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux…

L'amour… j'en ai connu les diverses formes depuis mon enfance : l'amour inconditionnel de ma mère, l'adoration sans bornes des gamins de la « bande à Ussop », l'amitié profonde de Kaya…

Kaya… j'ai longtemps cru l'aimer pour finalement me rendre compte à _son_ contact, que ce que je prenais pour de l'amour était une amitié sincère, profonde, pure… Kaya était et sera toujours ma meilleure amie…

Quand je suis entré dans la « famille » qui compose l'équipage de Luffy, j'ai connu une autre forme d'amour, l'amour fraternel, qui nous liait tous ensembles, ce qui faisait de nous des « nakamas »

Et à _son_ contact, j'ai connu l'amour, avec ses tourments, ses affres et ses douleurs… j'ai connu l'amour à sens unique car j'avais trop peur de lui avouer à ce moment là les sentiments que je sentais grandir en moi. Comment lui dire « je t'aime » ?… si mes sentiments n'était pas partagés, que ce passera t'il ? Il y aurait cette gêne permanente entre nous, ce malaise qui gangrènera tout l'équipage… si je me déclarais et que j'étais rejeté, je devrais partir et quitter cette famille qui m'est si chère…

Longtemps, je me suis tût… gardant en mon cœur je ce que je ressentais. Durant ces deux longues années loin de lui, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui, à ce qu'il faisait, à où il pouvait être, et avec qui… ça me faisait si mal de l'imaginer dans les bras d'une personne autre que moi ! C'est lui que j'ai voulu rattraper, lui que je voulais égaler… que je voulais surtout impressionner.

Nos retrouvailles m'ont brisées le cœur, il était encore plus beau qu'avant ! Il ne fut ni plus chaleur ni plus froid avec moi qu'avec les autres. Et ça m'a fais mal… j'ai replongé dans la tourmente de sentiments trop forts, trop violents que je refusais de laisser s'exprimer.

J'ai recommencé à le regarder de loin, de le dévorer des yeux quand il ne me voyait pas, de soupirer son nom dans mes rêves, d'espérer bêtement qu'il comprenne de lui-même…

Qu'il me regarde bon sang ! Qu'il me désire ! Est-ce trop demander ? Je voudrais juste qu'il lâche ses casseroles un instant, juste pour moi… qu'il tourne vers moi ses yeux bleus surmontés de ses étranges sourcils en vrilles… qu'il me regarde comme il regarde toutes ces femmes…

Écrire ses lignes m'a fait du bien, c'était une bonne idée…

A présent il est temps que je referme ce journal et prenne mon courage à deux mains. Et s'il me repousse, et ben temps pis ! J'aurais au moins essayé, et je pourrais dans ce cas passer à autre chose, ou du moins essayer…

Ce fut l'histoire vraie d'Ussop, sniper des Mugiwara.

Dans la chaleur de la cuisine, des mains fines refermèrent le petit journal. Le posant délicatement sur la table, il renversa sa tête en arrière, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lire… il passa sa main sur ses joues humides, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé à la lecture de cette confession si intime.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, il tentait de faire le tri dans son cœur bouleversé par sa lecture. Il avait l'impression d'avoir violé l'intimité du sniper en lisant son journal mais il n'avait su ce qu'il avait entre les mains qu'en commençant sa lecture.

Ce calepin, fermé, il l'avait trouvé tout au fond d'un placard qu'il ouvrait rarement. L'avait-il laissé là exprès ?... ce journal le forçait à regarder profondément en lui pour répondre à la question qui lui était indirectement posé… que répondra-t-il aux sentiments du sniper ?

En sondant honnêtement son cœur, il ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'il l'avait toujours admiré, il n'était qu'un homme normal parmi eux, sa peur qu'ils avaient si souvent raillé était somme toute parfaitement naturelle… il ne pensait pas que ça lui avait autant de mal, de se sentir si faible, que leurs moqueries bien qu'affectueuses, renforçaient son mal-être. C'est vrai qu'il cherchait à le protéger, comme les autres… non plus que les autres, il avait envers le sniper une attention plus grande.

Alors…

La porte s'ouvrit et il regarda Ussop pénétrer dans son domaine. Ce dernier s'arrêta, la main encore sur la poignée, en voyant le calepin posé sur la table. Il inspira à fond, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il prit place en face de lui.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui… »

Que dire de plus pour l'instant ?

Il fouilla dans ses poches, sorti une cigarette qu'il alluma, prenant son temps. Ussop ne le regardait pas, il regardait ses mains croisées sur la table.

Sanji rejeta la tête en arrière, soufflant la fumée vers le plafond. Il avait pris sa décision, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il assumera ses choix… comme lui.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, il se leva et fit le tour de la table, écrasant sa clope à peine entamée dans un cendrier au passage.

Ussop avait levé les yeux vers lui, le regardant faire le tour de la table, se demandant un instant si le cuisinier venait vers lui ou allait vers la porte… mais Sanji le regardait dans les yeux et il souriait ! L'instant d'après leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, avides du contact de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, se rassasiant de l'autre comme un affamé avec de la nourriture.

Interrompu par l'arrivé de leurs nakamas, ils se séparèrent tandis que leurs amis prenaient place dans la cuisine, l'heure du diner été arrivée…

Les tourtereaux ne s'étaient échangés qu'une phrase mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, les mots étaient superflus entre eux, inutiles et dérisoires…. À table, Usopp se sentait enfin à sa place, heureux d'être parmi sa famille, heureux d'avoir écrit ce journal qui lui avait permit d'avancer un peu plus loin dans sa vie. Oui, écrire ce journal avait vraiment été une bonne idée.


End file.
